1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a messaging system comprising mobile terminals operated by users and a network for connecting the terminals to a message server comprising means for exchanging messages originating from the terminals, making use of an identification code.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a system is generally known as a “voice mail” system. A voice mail system is, however, limited to the leaving of a message from A intended for B and the retrieval of that stored message by B.
People with occupations such as sales reps, maintenance engineers and the like do not see their colleagues very much and are often on the move. Such people nevertheless still need to communicate with their colleagues. Moreover, they often travel by car and are therefore limited in what they can do on the move.